Of Little Help
by ThatGirlIntheBack
Summary: In the desperate urge to get over her painful heartbreak with Marius, Eponine devotes her time anonymously dropping letters to Enjolras, helping him plan the revolution. Take's place in 19th Century France. Rated T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so after plenty of trial and error I managed to make my first fanfiction! This story is going to be set in the 19th century, starting off on 'The Attack on Rue Plummet.' I apologize if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes. Based on the movie cast, book and musical. Feel free to R/R!

Disclaimer: Now, cue the common disclaimer in which they claim that they are not a 200 year old, French man. Because I'm not, nor I wish to be because I can't write a 1400 page book without jumping off a bridge.

* * *

It only took a simple smile and the little glint in his eyes for Marius to convince Eponine to find his love's name and address. It took Marius about the length of an Opera song to 'convince' Enjolras to allow him to see his beloved once Eponine barged into the meeting, already waiting for Marius to appear at her side on the top of the staircase.

Meeting his gaze with Eponine, Marius quickly understood, a burst of energy flooding throughout him. Turning around, he looked at Enjolras, taking his unreadable expression at Eponine enough for permission and bolted out of the Cafe, pulling Eponine along the way.

"You're positive this is the way, Eponine?" Marius asked unsure, looking around the unfamiliar ally. Eponine laughed at this, seeing someone so unsure in the dark setting she practically embraced with open arms. "I'm sure, Monsieur Marius! This is just a short cut."

Still unsure, Marius shook it off immediately as he thought of how close he was to see his beautiful lark. "Oh, Eponine! I took one look and it was if she was the music of angels and the light of the sun!" Marius cheered, spinning Eponine around, walking the streets of Rue Plummet. Once Marius thought to believe that Enjolras had given him permission to leave the meeting, his head was in the clouds as he strolled through the streets with Eponine.

Eponine's head was in a place not too different from Marius's. She imagined his comments on Cosette were about her, instead. It wasn't too hard to imagine when he was joyfully spinning her around. Although unrequited, Eponine had the soft embers of love to prepare her heart before it could fall.

"Here it is." Eponine stated, her hands on her hips as she introduced him to the mansion, 55 Rue Plummet.

"Thank you, thank you Eponine! I am so close, I feel as if I am one with the God's and heaven is near!" Marius quickly ran to the gate, leaving Eponine alone. She blended in with the shadows in her wrecked forest green- or at least what she thought was a forest green dress.

Eponine watched as the lark and the dove made their promises of love. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her, that Eponine knew she wasn't the only one hiding in the shadows.

"Well, look what we got here," Montparnasse sneered, crossing his arms.

"Montparnasse. What the hell are you doing here?" Eponine spun around, pointing her chin up and standing up straight to look more intimidating, although failing.

Montparnasse grinned at her pathetic attempt of intimidation. "Yer father been telling us that this house right here is struck with the finest goods you could imagine. We'll be doin' the usual routine for tonight." Eponine's eyes widened. From the corner of her dark eyes, she saw the Patron-Minette coming closer.

"What do you mean you're going to be doing the same routine?! Why this house?!" Eponine whispered loudly to Montparnasse, shoving him backwards. "I don't know! Thenardier just told us to do this house for tonight!" Montparnasse and Eponine started bickering, until they were interrupted by the foot steps of the gang.

* * *

"This is the lair of the old fox, keeping to himself! Time to settle the debt, make things clear, I smell profit here!" Thenardier silently rubbed his hands together, grinning to himself. After ten agonizing years, the old crook would be able to get what he deserved after giving the other man Cosette.

Brujon scoffed loudly. "Who would I care who you rob? Just give me my share, and finish the job!" "You, shut your loud mouth!" Thenardier shushed him, soon noticing the frail figure hidden in the shadows.

"Who is this hussy?" Thenardier growled, gaining on the skinny girl.

"Why, it's your brat Eponine! Shouldn't a man like you know your own kid? Why she hanging about here?" Brujon said as the rest of the Patron-Minette ganged up on Eponine.

Eponine faltered slightly when Thenardier came face-to-face with his daughter. "Eponine, get on home you're not needed in this, we have enough here without you!" Thenardier pointed towards the exit of the street just like scolding parent would send their child to their room.

Eponine growled slightly at the man she pathetically called father. "Listen here, I know this house and the people who live here! Just an old man and his girl, living lives just as ordinary as the next!"

"My, my you've got a lot to say! Don't 'ya dare interfere, girl!" Thenardier was getting impatient.  
"She's going soft, I'll tell 'ya," Brujon commented.  
Claquesous nodded with Brujon. "Happens to all."

Montparnasse grabbed Eponine's elbow, pulling her away. "Go home, 'Ponine! You're in our way!" He growled in her ear. Eponine pulled her arm away, smacking him on the shoulder. She knew that Marius and Cosette were still in the garden, her father inside the house. If she let the infamous gang steal from the house now, it was likely they would not give mercy on the family.

"I will scream! I'm going to warn them I'm here, the neighbours will come to see what is going on!" Eponine threatened, backing away. "Scream, and you'll regret it for a year!" Thenardier barked.

Taking a deep breath, Eponine closed her eyes and she screamed, putting her emotions for Marius, her siblings, and for her parents. God knows what her mother was doing at the moment.

"Make for the sewers! Go underground! Leave this to me," Thenardier ordered as the Patron-Minette scrambled for their escape as the lights were already lighting on in the neighbour hood by the curious.

"You wait my girl- you'll forever rue this night!" Thenardier yelled at her before giving her a hard slap on the cheek and a good kick in the stomach.

Eponine barely had time to recover before Marius ran to her, hand in hand with Cosette. "It was your cry! Eponine, here you are once more saving the day! My love Cosette, this girl, Eponine, brought me to you! She showed me the light, I was blinded by your beauty-"

"Cosette!"

Marius was cut off by Valjean's worried call for his daughter. They couldn't blame him, they would be worried too if an ear-piercing yell was brought in the dark, believed that it was from their own child. Marius quickly ran away right after Cosette gave him one last kiss and ran for her father. Leaving Eponine in the dark, Marius made way for his apartment to write for his beloved.

Eponine sighed, putting a hand on her injured cheek, slightly wincing. With the light of her life blinded by another, Eponine needed to find a way to distract herself. But, she knew that it would be hard. Leaving the street, Eponine made the decision that she would be on laying low from her Father and his gang for tonight. Thenardier was cross with her, and she knew the punishment's she would get if she foolishly decided on coming home that night. But, she also knew that her father never appreciated her coming home late.

Walking the street's for who knows how long and barefoot, Eponine found herself in front of the Cafe Musain, the lights open on the upper level.

_'Strange,'_ Eponine thought to herself. She looked to the sky and saw the moon high up in the sky, taking note of the darkness surrounding her. _'No one should be allowed in the Cafe at this time- not a lot should even be awake at this time.' _

* * *

Enjolras found himself, yet again alone on the upper level of the Cafe Musain. Eyes getting droopy, he yawned, taking out his pocket watch to reveal the time.

"Eleven thirty-eight," he read aloud, putting the pocket watch back into his red tailcoat pouch. Gathering his journals, he noticed a small figure standing outside the Cafe. Taking a closer look, he identified the form as Marius's Shadow.

Enjolras recalled seeing her in the Cafe once or twice, either waiting for or distracted by Marius.  
_'Foolish girl,'_ Enjolras thought, shaking his head. _'Love will only give you pain in return. It is a distraction, it can and will get you killed.'  
_  
Enjolras blew out the candle before leaving the Musain, passing by the gamine on his walk home. The blonde was however, unaware that he dropped a few of the loose pages in his notebook a few steps away from Eponine.

* * *

A/N: You probably noticed that I based some of the dialogue off the song from the musical, and I tried altering it a tad to make it not so exact. It might seem E/M for now, but this IS an E/E fic! Don't worry, we will be seeing more Enjolras in the next chapter, and I will start making these chapters longer. Instead of Marius meeting Cosette a few days before the rebellion, like in the musical, I will be making them meet much earlier. I read the brick, and did some research on the June Rebellion so I will be trying to make this as realistic as possible. Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

In the corner of small room lay a confused Eponine hugging a few sheets of papers and a bored Azelma prodding a dead cockroach.

"It's dead, Azelma you can stop poking it."  
"Not until it gives me the three sous it stole from me the other day I won't."  
"You're crazy."  
"I like to think I'm just more creative, 'Ponine."

Eponine rolled her eyes and took another glance at the sheets of paper below her. Every once in awhile, Azelma would remind her of her little brother, Gavroche. Although neither of them has seen the mischievous boy, ever since he ran away from their home, they both still remembered him clearly as if they constantly had a picture of him stitched to their ripped dresses. Turning her thoughts away from her brother, Eponine brought her gaze back down to the revolutionaries papers.

After finding them and reading a few sentences, it wasn't hard to figure out that she was in fact reading the future speeches in the few upcoming rallies.

Ever since the incident last night, none of the Thenardier children hasn't seen the old con since. Eponine knew that she had dig herself into a deep hole, but she forced the feeling down, often thinking of Marius to distract herself. It didn't help, since he found his new muse.

The brunette huffed as she was unable to read the next few sentences. It's not like she did not see the picture, in fact she could understand it clearly- well, sort of. Eponine blamed it due to the confusing words the writer would put in ever so often.

"Azelma, do you know what 'Besieged' means?" Eponine questioned her sister, earning a shake of her dirty hair. "I didn't even know what country I lived in until I was 8, Eponine how do you expect me to know?"

Running a hand through her tangled hair, Eponine squinted her eyes at the speech, making out a more basic version. It would've been much easier really, if Eponine could've actually understood most of the words.

"Argh!" Eponine picked up the sheets and slammed them again back on the ground, earning an odd look from Azelma. "If those school boys want to win over the lower class for their silly revolution, they should at least make their sentences eassier to understand!"

Azelma brought her hands up to calm down her older sister. Walking up to the stained window, she managed to spot out Marius walking towards the apartment. "Marius is coming to his flat right now, see! Why don't you just ask him what the words mean and then return it back to the leader- what's his name again?... Enjolras!"

Eponine got up from the floor and flew down to the stairs, meeting up with a love sick Marius. 

* * *

Enjolras and Combeferre frantically flipped through pages and pages of their journals and notebooks like madmen, entertaining Grantaire as he helped himself to a bottle of wine, sitting opposite from them.

Joly walked up onto the second level of the Cafe Musain, taking a seat next to Courfeyrac. "Slow down, you two! Who know's you might get a-"

"Ouch!" "-Paper cut."

Joly was immediately by Combeferre's side, grabbing his hand and examining the cut. "Oh God, that looks terrifying! You must sanitize it first before it gets an infection-"

"Everyone! We are in a serious predicamment and if you do not get off your arse and help us find the script for our next rally we are fucked!" Enjolras slammed his hands on his desk, heavily panting out of frusteration. The second rally before the rebellion was tomorrow, and they have yet to finish the speech, yet again find it.

"It's okay," Courfeyrac spoke up. "We can write another one." Jehan immediately shot his hand up. "And no, Jehan we will not include your poetry to help convince the citizens of Paris to join in on our rebellion."

Jehan sighed, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. "So, shall we rewrite the speech then?"

Enjolras immediately shook his head. "No, there is no need for that. The speech _is_ in here somewhere, we just... don't know where it is yet. But we will find it!" Grantaire chuckled at Enjolras. "I wish you good luck with that." 

* * *

After asking Marius for a list of definitions from the words Eponine memorized from Les Amis's speech, Eponine rushed back into her flat barefoot, turning the place upside down searching for ink and a quill pen.

"Finally!" Eponine exclaimed, taking the ink and the quill from the cupboard underneath the one kitchen table.

Setting the sheets on the paper, Azelma came beside her older sister, watching her as she crossed out a few sentences here and there, occasionally replacing them with her terrible penmanship.

Azelma crossed her arms, "What are you doing?" Eponine took a minute to look down at her work. "I'm... fixing the speeches for the rally tomorrow. Azelma, from a girl in the lower class this hardly makes sense at all! I'm doing them a favor."

Azelma raised her eyebrows at Eponine. "Are you doing them a favor or is this just some sort of way to get closer to Marius?" Eponine stopped dead in her tracks. "No," She replied bluntly. Blowing on the pages, Eponine scampered towards the door.

"I'm going to look for Gavroche. I'll be back near evening, I suppose."  
"Careful," Azelma warned Eponine. "Papa might be around town with the Patron-Minette, they could find you!"

Eponine shut the falling-apart-door, leaving Azelma by herself. 

* * *

Gavroche was an odd boy. His small frame constantly disappearing and reappearing in different places, and despite the small amount of years he lived by his eyes saw plenty. Salvation was questionable in the hands of a child tied in the knots of poverty.

Today, Gavroche was standing in the entrance of an alley, counting a few sous his friend, Courfeyrac, managed to give him. Stopping for a moment to look up, his face gave out in a cheeky grin as he spotted his sister, Eponine.

"Oi, Eponine!" Gavroche shouted, attracting the attention of a few paasserbys. Eponine spun on her heel, running towards Gavroche the minute she recogonized him.

"Gavroche!" Eponine exclaimed, taking him into her arms. Gavroche pulled a sour face and struggled in her grip. Letting go, Eponine soon began shooting a load of questions at the boy.

"How are you? Do you have a place to stay? When was the last time you ate? Did you get into trouble late-"

Gavroche laughed, interrupting Eponine. "Calm down, 'Ponine! I'm fine, I'm alright. This man let's me sleep in his flat at times, even him and his friends also offer me food constantly!"

Eponine tilted her head. "Man?"

"Not really a man. Looks like he's around your age, I think. His name is Courfeyrac, he's in that group of students that are planning a rebellion," Gavroche whispered that last part.

Eponine soon remembered her mission. "That's right! 'Roche, would you mind handing these to the leader? The one with the blonde curls." Gavroche nodded in response, taking the papers right out of her hands.

"Sure. I should go give this to him now, he's been ripping his hair out all night! Bye!" Gavroche waved Eponine goodbye as he started sprinting towards the Cafe Musain.

Eponine smiled to herself as she watched Gavroche sprint away, but that smile was soon wiped off when she heard voices behind her.

"Oh, well look what we have here." Eponine recognized it as Montparnasse's voice.

Turning around, Eponine was met with Thenardier's hand over her mouth, along with a knife held against her neck.

"You owe me plenty, _'Ponine._I was met with a beautiful opportunity to take back what I deserve and you threw it all away. Almost got the rest of the gang and I arrested, also. And, now you will be paying the price." Thenardier growled in front of her face.

Eponine's eyes widened when she saw the Patron Minette not far behind, prepared to back up her father.

**A/N: do you want to know what i need and that is commitment see this my friends is why i cant write a fanfiction im to busy reading other fanfictions. Erheherh long update. Whoops. I'm so sorry! Well, some people usually can't update often due to school, but for me it's pretty much the opposite. Now, I have something to do instead of doing my homework! Well, as always feel free to review! until next time my child **


End file.
